freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
CBeebies
CBeebies is a BBC television network for programming aimed at encouraging "learning through play in a consistently safe environment for children aged 6 or under", and providing "high quality, mostly UK-produced programmes". The name is used to brand the free-to-air domestic British channel, and is used for international variants supported by advertising, subscription or both. The channel was first launched on 11 February 2002. The channel has won a number of awards. At the BAFTA Children's Awards, it won awards every year between 2002 and 2016 inclusive, including "Best Pre-school Live Action Series" in 2002, 2004, 2005 and 2008. It has also won "Best Schools Programme – 0–6 years" awards (or equivalent) from the Royal Television Society between 2002 and 2008. CBeebies is the most-watched children's channel in the UK and is the 8th most watched channel overall. CBeebies HD, an HD simulcast of the channel, officially launched on 10 December 2013. Logos: * 1st logo shown in 2002 has the CBeebies logo in an orange background. Then, the logo turns into blobs and some one of them has different shapes that makes the screen with presenters. * 2nd Logo shown on BBC iPlayer is where the blobs and the CBeebies logo on top on a blue background as the blobs dancing. * 3rd Logo was shown in 2007, the blobs turn into animals (pig, elephant, cow, chicken), then the CBeebies logo fades in on top. Another variant of it, only one that turns into animals; then the final part. * 4th Logo, the Ragdoll creepy face logo on top of the logo; after In the Night Garden on CBeebies. * 5th logo shown in 2012 has a montage of the new versions of the CBeebies blobs. * 6th Logo has the Blobs dancing, and the CBeebies logo on top. * 7th Logo; the blobs sleeping and one blob coming in your face, the CBeebies logo and the stars appearing, the comet making the “Bedtime Hour” text. After that, the sign off screen which is about 30 SECONDS LONG! (How short is that?) * 8th Logo has the blobs going to the Bob the Builder, Teletubbies, Tweenies and Bill and Ben. This is from 2002 after CBBC (in 1997). * 9th logo. BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THE BLOBS ARE DEAD DUE FEB 12491909124101409339054105932190393 666666666666666666666666666666666 Scare Factor: * 1st Logo: None to low. It’s a cute logo, but it’s none to medium because we hate baby shows! * 2nd Logo: Minimal. You either like it or hate it, but no difference what baby show it is. * 3rd Logo: Low to high. Kids might be scared crapless because of the blobs turning into animals and made noises like creepy ones do that, however the pig and cow doesn’t scary you, but the elephant and chicken sound and the sudden sound of all animal sound effects at the end will sure give someone a heart attack. Medium to high for the different variant of the 3rd logo, the creepy sound at the end, depending which animal in the beginning. * 4th Logo: High to nightmare! The creepy face can scare some crapless and the sudden appearance can startle anybody. Some kids can think that the face looks like Sonic.EXE. * 5th Logo: None, it’s a cute and harmless logo while depending on the montage. But it’s medium for those who aren't expecting that these crapless blobs which are not the same! * 6th Logo: Low to medium. The music and the blobs may get ya. * 7th Logo: NIGHTMARE!! The blob is gonna get your face, the creepy music box theme, combined with the dark nature, the ominous purplness of the background and the comet will frighten some kids who are expecting than all variants except this logo, at the end, THE SIGN-OFF SCREEN. It’s worse than the V of Doom, but those who are expecting will sure do nothing. * 8th logo: Depends on your point of view, it can range from Nightmare to Heart Attack! The blobs going everywhere is stupid and crapless. * 9th logo: Heart Attack to Hellish!!! None to minimal who are used to it. lol Category:Scary Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Unexpecting Logos Category:Template documentation Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Good Logos Category:Cute Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Golden Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Family & Kids Logos Category:None Ranked Logos Category:None Only Ranked Logos Category:The Muppets Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:BBC Logos Category:Logos that make me cry Category:It's for toddlers!